Sonambulismo
by Uhura
Summary: s. m. 1. Conjunto de movimentos automáticos que se produzem durante o sono natural ou provocado. 2. Oneshot ADMM rapidinha e açucarada. R&R!


**SONAMBULISMO  
><strong>_Para a minha amiga sonâmbula, Pearll_**  
><strong>

No mais profundo silêncio da noite, às cegas, um velho de barbas muitíssissimo longas dava passos preguiçosamente lentos em busca de sua cama. Não havia uma alma viva, nem tampouco mais que meia dúzia de almas mortas acordadas naquele horário. Mesmo os retratos à óleo dormiam, caídos para um lado ou para outro. Tinha saído atrás de um açucarado pedaço de torta de limão, coisa bastante necessária a um boa noite de sono. E agora, já satisfeito, com as pálpebras coladas, ressonava na direção do que supunha ser o caminho certo. Passou, com magia, pela porta mui bem trancada que dava para o escritório do primeiro andar, e sem nem pensar, atravessou a passagem secreta. Seguiu em frente. E apenas um milímetro antes de dar com as canelas no baú que ficava ao pé da cama, deu a volta e se meteu debaixo das cobertas quentes.

Na manhã seguinte, o velho despertou com um grito agudo, seguido de um "Pelas barbas de Merlin, Dumbledore!", ao que ele respondeu com um inocente "Minerva, o que está fazendo no meu quarto?". Minerva, por sua vez, fechou logo a cara, muito séria.

"Essa, meu caro, é justamente a pergunta que _eu_ tenho a lhe fazer. E com muito mais substância, no entanto, já que, como pode ver..." ela fez um gesto, a que ele olhasse à volta "...estamos no _meu_ quarto e não no seu."

Ele piscou, algo de infantil nos olhos, ao par que constatava o quase sempre óbvio: ela estava certa. "Eu... er..."

"Como entrou aqui?"

"Eu não tenho ideia" ele respondeu, levando uma das mãos à testa. "Me lembro de ter me deitado na minha própria cama ontem há noite."

Minerva olhou em volta, como que procurando indícios de que aquilo pudesse ser algum tipo de pegadinha de Rolanda e/ou Poppy, mas sua varinha estava sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, e tudo o mais parecia no lugar.

"Ótimo, então não se lembra de ter entrado no meu quarto e de ter se deitado ao meu lado na cama...?"

"Não. Oh, só se..." Dumbledore mordiscou o lábio.

"O que?"

"Bem, antigamente acontecia de... eu acordar em lugares estranhos, em épocas de muitos estresse. Mas não acontece há anos. Achei que tivesse me curado."

"Você é... sonâmbulo?"

"Eu... acredito que sim. Quer dizer, como eu disse, não acontece há anos."

"Não _acontecia_ há anos" ela corrigiu.

"Ao que parece, foi isso mesmo. Devo ter me levantado sem me dar conta, e confundido na hora de voltar a meus aposentos. Como sabe, este aqui foi meu quarto por muito tempo."

Ela suspirou, cobrindo os olhos com as mãos.

"Que seja. Agora, apenas... trate de voltar para seu quarto, diretor. Para seu _verdadeiro_ quarto."

"Oh, é claro. Me desculpe o constrangimento, minha cara. Eu já estou indo."

"Albus, espere... use a lareira. Seria estranho se alguém o visse saindo de meu quarto pela manhã."

Ele não protestou.

Na manhã seguinte, para a surpresa de Minerva, a situação se repetiu. Com o agravamento de uma mão onde não devia.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Albus! Você vai falar com Poppy, pedir uma poção ou qualquer coisa!"

Ele prometeu que não se repetiria. No entanto, no terceiro dia a coisa não foi diferente. Acordaram abraçados.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!"

"Eu vou ver Poppy!"

No quarto dia não estavam abraçados, nem mesmo próximos, e por um momento Minerva se sentiu aliviada, pensando que problema tivesse se resolvido. Não contava, porém, com o infortúnio de pisar no homem que dormia em seu tapete, logo ao lado da cama. E, a despeito de suas reclamações, feitiços de proteção e imposição de senhas, Albus continuou aparecendo em seu quarto dia após dia, por uma semana inteira.

"Albus, isso não pode continuar! Eu falo sério!"

"Está bem, está bem! Eu vou conversar com as gárgulas que guardam a saída de meu gabinete, pedir que não me deixem sair durante a madrugada, senão em caso de extrema necessidade."

"Eu acho bom."

No dia seguinte, lá estava ele de novo.

"_DUMBLEDORE!_"

"Eu vou conversar com as gárgulas, pedir que não me deixem sair de madrugada _em nenhuma hipótese!_ Vou fechar minha lareira também, e me certificar de que Fawkes não vá me transportar pra fora."

Então... ele não apareceu mais. Por um dia, dois, três dias... e Minerva, apesar de tentar, de início, negar a si mesma... começou a achar sua cama grande demais. Tentou diminuí-la, usando a varinha, mas isso só resultou em ainda mais desconforto. Então ela teve de admitir que não havia nada de errado com o tamanho de sua cama, apenas... com o lugar vago ao seu lado. Sentia falta de Albus se aconchegando junto de si no meio da noite. Acabou tendo que admitir também que em uma ou duas noites daquelas ela percebeu ele subindo na cama, puxando as cobertas, a abraçando... resmugando um apreciativo "hm, lavanda..." em referência ao perfume de seu xampu, ou o seu nome de modo carinhoso... e que não fez absolutamente nada para impedir. Antes obrigou-se a fazer de conta que não tinha visto, ouvido ou sentido. Corou furiosamente ao se dar conta de que gostaria de senti-lo próximo outra vez, gostaria muito.

Na quarta noite, Minerva respirou bem fundo e pulou de sua cama. Simplesmente não conseguia pegar no sono. Enrolou-se em seu roupão de tartan e, ligeira em sua forma animaga, esgueirou-se até a entrada do gabinete de Dumbledore. Tornou a assumir sua forma humana para dar a senha à gárgula. Deixou-se subir com as escadas, atravessou o gabinete e passou pela porta que dava ao quarto dele. Sentiu as pernas fraquejarem. Negou-se o direito de admitir a loucura do que estava por fazer, e meteu-se debaixo das cobertas do diretor, aconchegando-se junto dele.

"Céus. Minerva, me desculpe. Eu não sei como aconteceu" na manhã seguinte, ele disse, muito aflito. "Eu fui muito enfático com minhas gárgulas, eu juro, e..." e então ele percebeu que aquele era o _seu_ quarto. "Minerva, o que está fazendo no meu quarto?" Sorriu.

Se no dia anterior ela pensou que seria divertido, nesse momento tudo que pode fazer foi forçar o riso, como se tivesse acabado de contar uma piada ruim, a pior de todos os tempos. Um segundo depois, seu rosto já ardia em brasa. Gaguejou, e acabou por se levantar, pegar os óculos, a varinha e o roupão, e escapulir sem dar maiores explicações, deixando para trás um velho homem total e profundamente confuso. Ou... talvez nem tanto assim.

O fato é que, na noite seguinte àquela, Albus voltou a aparecer em sua cama. Ao que ela não protestou. Ainda assim, esse algo não explicado que perseguia a ambos começou a incomodar. Dentro de três ou quatro dias se viram forçados a parar de fugir e... conversar sobre isso. Era mais do que apenas ter os pés aquecidos em uma fria noite de inverno.

"Albus" ela disse "sobre isso... sobre... o que está acontecendo. Nós... ahm... Eu não sei... eu não direito por que, mas... eu... ahm..."

Como ela não soubesse direito o que ou como dizer. Ele resolveu interromper, se aproximando e admitindo em voz baixa "Minerva, eu não sou sonâmbulo".

Ela prendeu a respiração por um momento.

"Por que não me disse?"

"...Estou dizendo agora." Nesse momento, ele tinha as faces coradas e os ombros encolhidos. "Eu sei que foi... uma tolice... mas... um dia a ideia me ocorreu e, por mais que eu tenha tentado ignorar..."

"Não isso."

"O que? O que então?"

"Você sabe..." ela sorriu de canto.

Ele respirou bem fundo, o coração amolecido pelo sorriso dela. Sabia que ela falava do motivo. O motivo. Aquele pelo qual pareceu tão irresistível fingir-se de sonâmbulo. Também pelo qual ela, e a essa altura ele já tinha 87% de certeza, tinha o imitado e o procurado na menor das torres. Esse era o momento. Reuniu toda a sua coragem grifinória e honrou a casa para a qual um dia fora selecionado.

"Que... te amo? Que sou completamente apaixonado por você? Que quero acordar todos os dias ao seu lado, pelo resto da minha vida?" Suspirou. Tinha dito. Tinha realmente dito. A resposta, no entanto, não foi imediata. O que gelou seu sangue nas veias e fez o coração quase saltar boca à fora. Por fim, ela sorriu, encantada, e disse simplesmente:

"Sabe, eu teria adorado ouvir."

"Eu te amo" ele sorriu, repetindo, sentindo-se muito mais seguro diante da recompensa que recebeu dos olhos dela. "Sou completamente apaixonado por você. Quero acordar todos os dias ao seu lado, pelo resto da minha vida."

"Ainda que pra isso tenha de fingir ser sonâmbulo?"

"Ainda assim. Se esse for o único modo..."

"Tem alguma outra sugestão?"

Ele sorriu, e se aproximou de manso, ambos os corações batendo mais depressa, curvou-se sobre ela e depositou em seus lábios um doce e singelo beijo. O primeiro. O primeiro de muitos, muitos outros.

FIM


End file.
